Breaking Point
by ArcticFox1824
Summary: "YOU WONT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Danny yelled at Dash, furious. Being shoved into lockers, run up flag poles, all of the humiliation heaped upon him, he could handle. But not Sam. Never Sam. What happens when Danny finally stands up to Dash? Reveal fic. *No longer a one shot*
1. Chapter 1

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Danny yelled at Dash, furious. Being shoved into lockers, run up flag poles, all of the humiliation heaped upon him, he could handle. But not Sam. Never Sam.

Dash slammed him against the lockers he'd been slamming Sam against, "Stop playing the hero, Fenton. Your too weak loser. " Dash sneered. Danny snapped. He slammed out an open palm, and caught Dash in the chest, throwing him back several paces.

"Stop playing the hero?" Danny asked him, contempt dripping from every word, "And what? Let everything come crashing down? Too weak? Yeah, sometimes I am. But I still fight. I fight every day to protect everyone, and I NEVER get any reward for it."

"Protect people? You?" Dash scoffed.

Danny glared. Then reaching inside himself, he let white rings wash over him. The school gaped. Sam and Tucker gasped in shock, not believing what they were seeing. Tucker stood protectively in front of her to Danny's side after helping her up.

"Yeah. Me. " Danny continued, "I'm failing, worse than you half the time, because I'm up all night fighting ghosts. Most of the time I don't get any sleep. I don't get my homework done, because I have to protect the town or worst case scenario, save the world!" He walked up to Dash, poking him in the chest, "I cut class, because no one else can help." He then backed off and walked around the crowd.

"I've been burnt, broken, beat up, tortured, called evil, hunted and threatened BY MY OWN PARENTS, and got up the next day and done it again." As he made it back to his spot in front of Dash he glared at the jock. He then pulled off a pure white glove, and rolled up his black hazmat suit, revealing a nasty cut on his arm. The reason he had been wearing a hoodie that day became painfully clear.

Tucker frowned slightly, disappointed that he or Sam hadn't been informed that he was hurt that bad. But between class and this...he never really got a chance to tell them.

"And then I come to school. I'm a loser, a wimp." He reached inside of himself again, letting the white rings turn him back to human, "I'm the one you take it out on when you want to." He said pointedly looking back to Dash, "I'm the ignored. The one who's failing gym because I won't use my powers to cheat. Do you know how easy it is to cheat for me?" He said looking towards the crowd.

"But I don't." He looked over to Dash, eyes flashing green, "I could have gotten you back for everything so many times! And I haven't done more than minor pranks! Because of my friends. ONE OF WHOM, YOU WERE JUST SLAMMING AGAINST THE LOCKERS!" He yelled, gritting his teeth, not able to control his eyes turning green once more, but this time staying that way, "They get less credit than I do." He gave a hallow chuckle, eyes turning blue again, "At least when I'm Phantom, I get some credit from people." He said with a frown. As to prove his point, he shifted again to his ghostly persona.

"But them? They never get any. Most people don't even know they exist! And you know what? Their the only reason I'm still me! And I did cheat once, you know? On the C.A.T. and through a freak accident I lost them. I couldn't take it. I snapped. AND I DESTROYED THE WORLD! I saw it all, I went ten years into the future to try and stop him, and I couldn't. If it hadn't been for the ghost of time giving me a second chance, NONE OF YOU WOULD BE ALIVE!"

"And you thank them by calling them geek, loser. By stuffing them into lockers. You do the same to me!" He sighed and then let the white rings change him once again to human, smiling at everyone's shell-shocked faces. "But I still fight. So yeah, Dash. I play hero. And I always will. No matter what you do, no matter what anyone does, I will still protect people. Because I will do anything in my power to protect those I care about. Because my friends believe in me."

He shrugged and looked back to Sam and Tucker who smiled at him, "You are the only reason I keep going. The only thing that makes it worth it. I know I don't say it, but thanks guys." Danny turned back to Dash.

"So I'm a loser. So be it. It's better than popularity, I've found. But I promise you this," he stalked over to Dash, "If you EVER hurt my friends again, you'll have one very angry halfa after you. And I keep my promises." He then turned and walked to Sam, making sure she wasn't hurt.

Then, with glances at his friends, they all walked out the doors, leaving behind one very confused Dash Baxter, one very guilty Edward Lancer, one clueless Paulina, and one student body that had just had their view of power turned upside down. But through all the silence and confusion a camera dropped inside a bag.

"I'm gonna be famous!"

(Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you liked it! I was originally planning on just doing a one shot with this, but if you guys like it I might make it longer. Thanks again!)

~ ArcticFox


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out! I've just moved recently and just got the internet back, YAY! Anyway, I know it's short but I've been working on the plot. Thanks for all the suggestions! I'll fit them in here and there. Hope you like it and please let me know if you find anything I need to fix. I checked it over a hundred times but I always miss something. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs:)

After the trio left the silent halls of the school, Danny had immediately transformed into his alter ego, picked Sam and Tucker up and took off through the sky. They stayed silent as he flew with them firmly in his grasp, knowing he wouldn't let them fall.

He flew towards a familiar mansion and phased through the roof and into Sam's room before changing into Fenton with a bright flash of light and falling the last couple feet to the floor and letting his friends down. He walked over to the computer and took a seat in the black chair with a sigh. He unconsciously rested his forehead in his hand, elbow on his knee as he starred at the floor thinking about what had transpired in the last hour.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam stepped closer and rested a hand on her shoulder getting his attention. As he glanced up at her, Tucker made his way across to them to help give support. Sam watched him as he walked over and then they both looked to Danny with a sad smile.

"Danny..." Sam began. Her hand stayed on his shoulder as she bent down to the floor to his eye level, "We know it's going to be hard after...after what you did back there, but...thanks...for standing up for us. I want you to know that Tucker and I will always be there for you every step of the way and well help you through this mess, no matter what it takes." She informed him with a sad smile.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah man. So long as I have my trusty PDA!" Tucker beamed, hugging the devise to his cheek.

Danny smiled at them, "Thanks guys. I-I just don't know what I was thinking! One minute I was having the best day of my half-life and the next... I mean...when..."

"When you saw Sam get shoved against the lockers you realized you love her and couldn't stand to see her get pushed around?" Tucker asked with a knowing smile. Sam glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Gah! Sam! There was no need for violence! You know it's true!" she kept her glare but her cheeks started to heat up as well as Danny's. Tuck rolled his eyes with a knowing smile, "Listen dude...I'd stay longer and try to help in any way I can but my moms gonna freak if I'm not home by five today, were supposed to be going to my aunts for dinner, but I promise I'll be there for you at school tomorrow."

"Thanks Tuck...see you tomorrow." He called out as Tucker departed, "I guess I should leave too." He informed Sam sadly. She smiled and nodded as he stood out of the computer chair. He changed back into the white hair green eyed ghost boy ad walked toward the window.

"Danny, wait!" Sam called out as he was about to phase through the wall. He quickly turned around only to see a blur of purple and black before he felt arms around his neck and pair of lips push against his. Shocked, he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't crazy, but then kissed back, putting his hands around her waist. They smiled at each other lovingly as they pulled apart.

"I love you Danny...I never knew how to tell you but-" Sam rambled.

"I love you too Sam." he interrupted with a smile.

Sam smiled at him before she frowned, "By the way I can take care of myself you know...Dash would have been on the floor in seconds if he hadn't caught me off guard." She finished with a smirk.

Danny chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He ended up leaving almost an hour later, telling Sam that he needed some time alone. He flew through the night sky, dreading going home and dreading the thought of school the next day, but ever so slowly, these thoughts drifted away. The only thing he thought of was flying among the stars dreaming of becoming the astronaut he always wanted to be. The astronaut he couldn't be anymore. Because of his grades, the ghosts, the accident, and just because he was Danny Phantom. It was his responsibility to protect the town and the world when necessary and that came before his school work, his sleep, and his free time.

With a sigh he headed home thirty minutes before curfew. He hesitantly landed in an alley way and let the white rings form around him to turn back into Danny Fenton before walking the rest of the short distance home. He slowly walked up the steps and opened the door, only to find his parents staring at the computer with shocked expressions.

"Is it true?" Jack asked. Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion, what? Is what true? What are they watching?

"Are you really the ghost boy?" Maddie cleared up. Suddenly Danny paled. He took a step back as if he had been betrayed. They knew his secret. They KNEW his secret! He started breathing heavily as everything crashed onto him at once. He raced over to the computer screen and was devastated to see himself in the hallway changing into Danny Phantom and then to Danny Fenton before walking with Sam and Tucker out of the school.

That wasn't even the worst part. It was on you tube. Not only the entire school and his parents, but possibly the whole world now knew HIS secret because he was stupid and lost his temper. He had finally reached his breaking point.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another update! Im so sorry guys, I know I said every other week, but with school I realised how impossible and unlikely that actually was, so I'll just try to update as soon as possible when I can. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Danny Phantom! But I really wish I did!

OoOOoO

"Mom! Dad! What ever you do, don't turn on the-" Jazz yelled till she got to the bottom of the stairs, "computer." She finished. She looked over to her parents unreadable expressions as they looked at Danny who looked like he could drop dead at any second in fear.

"Jazz? Did you know about this?" Jack asked in sadness as he thought about why his son couldn't trust his own parents with his biggest secret. Jazz looked at him sadly. She was about to reply when they heard a knock from outside.

They all jumped and looked towards the door, except for Danny who was looking at his parents like they would jump at him at any second and rip him apart, molecule by molecule, "Danny! Let us in! You have to see this!" Sam was heard yelling in worry. Jazz nervously went to the door and let the two teens inside, hoping they could do something to help.

"Dude, we need to show you something...Important." Tucker informed. He was about to pull his friend away when Sam stopped him. They glanced back and forth between Danny and his parents and the computer and their eyes widened in worry once they figured out what was going on.

"Listen...I-I can explain..." Danny stated slowly, trying to break the tension that ad quickly escalated in the room. He was suddenly cut off with a chill as his ghost sense went off, a blue mist escaping his mouth.

"What was that?!" Maddie asked in shock as a hand went up to her mouth.

"Um...my...ghost sense?" He informed, voice rising in the end, making it sound like a question. Just because his parents now knew his secret didn't mean his was comfortable showing his powers in front of them.

A black glove suddenly phased through the door and snatched Danny's shirt, dragging him out into the street. The others rushed out behind him in worry slamming the door open on their way out, Maddie and Jack not far behind. They pulled out ecto guns as they rushed outside. Ghost or not, he was still their son and they would do anything to keep him safe.

Danny was thrown onto the ground, making small cracks in the concrete where he landed. He sat up quickly, rubbing his head as he looked up to find his attacker. He ignored the sounds of shock from his parents as he changed into his alter ego in front of them and floated into the air.

He groaned and glared into glowing red eyes in annoyance, "What do you want Vlad?! Haven't you made me miserable enough as it is?" He asked, crossing his arms as he floated in front of the older halfa.

"Not quite Daniel. Especially when I now have to deal with the fact that your secret is out and now people will know the existence of other half ghosts like us are possible. Now my secret will be exposed as well!" He informed angrily. He didn't seem to notice that he had just exposed himself as a halfa to Maddie and Jack, even if that didn't know who he was.

"What's that have to do with me?! It's not my fault you decided to be the Fruitloop." Danny informed the older halfa with a smirk.

Vlad growled in response, "I. Am. NOT. A. FRUITLOOP!" He exclaimed, shooting an ecto blast at Danny which he dodged, losing his smile.

Sam started to run out to help, but was stopped by Tucker, "Sam wait! We need to make sure they," he looked towards Jack and Maddie, "don't to anything to get in the way." He informed, "And you know how he gets when we try to help him fight Plasmious!" He added. Sam sighed and nodded reluctantly, crossing her arms over her chest and watching in worry.

"Look Plasmious, I don't have time for this! I know what I did ok? I'm still trying to work it all out! I haven't even made it through the rest of the day and already my live has gone to hell!"

"And I don't have time to listen to your petty rants Daniel. I didn't come here to talk." Vlad informed dangerously as he suddenly disappeared into pink smoke. Danny frowned, and tensed as he looked around for him, knowing he teleported.

"Danny! Look out!" He heard Tucker and Sam yell fearfully.

He was suddenly thrown to the ground as a pink blast was forced onto his back, burning his suit a little where it had hit. He then turned over as quick as possible with a burnt back, gritting his teeth in pain and gasped as he saw Vlad hurtling towards him. He instantly turned intangible and phased through the ground, making Vlad's fist hit the ground with enough force to cause a crater. He growled in anger and snapped around to face Danny who was now floating behind him.

"Tucker! Where's your thermos?!" Sam asked in panic as she watched Danny use both hands to create a powerful blast, knocking Vlad back.

"And I thought you were gonna be a challenge! Where's the cheese head that usually wants nothing else but to rip my head off?" Danny taunted as he blocked an attack from Vlad.

"I didn't bring it! I thought you had yours!" He shouted at her.

"I left mine on my bed when I was running out to meet you!" She shouted back in anger.

"I'm not messing around Daniel. My life will be ruined if they find out who I am!" Vlad sneered.

"I still don't understand how that has anything to do with me! I only revealed my secret! And it's not my fault y- agh!" He suddenly called out as he was hit with another blast.

Jazz gasped in worry, why wasn't anyone helping him?! She frowned after a second and then ran inside looking for a thermos.

Danny regained himself in the air before he hit the ground from the last hit. He clutched his stomach in pain as his eyes started to glow blue. He then swiped his hand out in front of him, making thousands of tiny sharp ice crystals form. Vlad gasped in surprise and turned intangible just as they reached him gasping again in anger as a hand shot to his face, blood seeping through his fingers where he had been cut. During his distraction, Danny froze the small strip of the road, making the man slip as he landed unconsciously when he had gotten hit.

Inside the house, Jazz was thankful that Danny hadn't had the chance to take his things to his room yet as she searched through his backpack in the living room for his thermos, which she found easily. She then ran outside to meet back up with everyone else.

Sam and Tucker laughed in amusement, while Jack cheered Danny on, ecto gun forgotten at his side. Maddie smiled in encouragement as she watched her son in pride, "What did I miss?!" Jazz asked in mock annoyance as she was left out. Danny smiled at them before turning back to Vlad, only to realize he wasn't there.

"Ugh! Not again!" He moaned to himself. He absorbed the ice from the road and decided that the best way to beat the man was with that. He was relieved when he found the man in the sky, ectoplasm running down his cheek.

"Ice powers? ICE POWERS?! When did YOU get ice powers?!" He asked in astonishment. Danny smirked. He then raised his hands up forming a snowball and flung it towards Vlad who threw up an ectoplasmic shield in response, only to get frozen instead of deflecting the attack. He blinked through the ice in surprise before the ice fell to the ground, breaking on impact. Vlad lay in the middle, trying to regain his footing.

"DANNY! Catch!" Jazz yelled after getting his attention. He smiled as he reached out to grab the thermos and caught it. With a smirk he turned to Vlad who had just gotten up and now had a hand on his head looking fatigued after being frozen.

"See Ya cheese head!" Danny mocked as he pressed the button, sucking him in. Danny capped the thermos proudly, planning on keeping it closed for a few days and letting Vlad spend some quality time with the box ghost he had caught earlier that day. He chuckled to himself at the thought as he floated to the ground, changing back into Fenton. His eyes then widened in shock as he remembered the events from earlier that night.

"Danny!" He was suddenly squished into a hug, in the middle of both his parents.

"Great job son! I knew you had it in ta to hunt ghosts!" Jack said proudly. He backed away a step after he was released in disbelief.

"Y-you mean...your not mad?" He asked in shock, already expecting to know what the answer would be due to the time with the reality gauntlet.

"Dannh! Why would we be mad? If anything, you should be mad at us! We were the ones who shot at you..." Maddie said guiltily.

"We love you weather your ghost, boy or something in between!" Jack added. Danny smiled, already expecting his dad's answer to stay the same.

"Thanks guys." He replied in relief.

"But your not getting away that easily." Maddie informed. Danny looked over to her in worry, listening to the foot steps of Sam, Tucker and Jazz as they walked up to stand behind him.

"I still want to know why you kidnapped the mayor, and robbed that bank." She said with a frown, Danny relaxed as he heard what she asked.

"Alright, but can it wait till tomorrow? This has been one long day." Danny commented with a yawn.

Maddie sighed, "Suppose. But your going to have to go back to school eventually." She told him sternly.

Danny groaned as they all walked back to the house.

"I'm not leaving till you let me check those burns Danny!" Sam called out as she rushed up beside him.

"Right...well I'm gonna go! See Ya after school Danny!" Tucker yelled as the door closed, feeling a little left out, "Love birds." He muttered with a smirk as he started down the street.

OoOOoO

hope you liked it! Hope Vlad wasn't too OC. He was stressed and distracted so that's why Danny was able to beat him easily:) and I'm not so good at fight scenes as I have just discovered! If you have any suggestions or tips for me please let me know and I'll try to make it better! Thanks guys and to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Lol so not a word but I really don't care at this point:P

-ArcticFox


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Finally got another chapter out! Sorry about the wait guys! Hopefully I can get a good schedule going soon. Hope you like it:)

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom!

Danny groaned as he pulled himself through his bedroom window, not noticing two shadows next to the door watching him. He held on to his left shoulder as he slowly stood up and closed the window with a little difficulty. He then slowly and tiredly trudged to his bed and plopped down onto it with a groan and turned back into Danny Fenton with a flash of light.

He suddenly gasped and sat up when the bedroom light suddenly came on. His eyes met the angry faces of his parents and he groaned again, knowing this conversation was gonna come at some point.

"And where have you been young man?" Maddie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Here we go.

"Can't we do this in the morning? I told you I'd tell you everything then." He asked hesitantly as he leaned against the back board of his bed with a small wince.

"No Danny. I want you to explain what you were doing that kept you out for four hours tonight." Maddie demanded deepening her glare. Danny winced at the the tone of her voice and closed his eyes.

"Or uh...last night...you know cause it's 6:00 now." Jack said nervously with a smile as Maddie glanced over at him with the same expression she had been staring at Danny with, "I think I'll just go grab some fudge. Be right back!" He informed cheerfully as he ran out of the room. Maddie smiled lightly after him before remembering why she was mad and turning back to Danny who looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry mom. That's kinda part of my job though..." He started nervously as he opened his eyes and looked over at her. He reached to scratch his neck in habit but winced as he moved his bad arm.

Maddie caught on that he was in pain that time and gasped in worry, "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah mom. Just dislocated my shoulder. It'll be better by tomorrow." He explained before she freaked out. She raised an eyebrow and nodded, still worried that it was something serious, she kept an eye on his face, one hint that he was in bad pain, and she was taking him to the hospital. Jack came into the room not too long afterwards, licking fudge off of his fingers greedily.

"Ok now explain to us why you were out." Maddie said, getting back to the reason she was in there as Jack took his place next to her once again and listened in.

Danny yawned and then nodded, "Alright but after that I'm going back to sleep." He grumbled.

"Well ghosts don't really need sleep and even though I do, sense I'm still half human, that doesn't mean that I can just leave them and get them when Im ready. If I don't fight them and suck them up in the thermos when I can, wether I want to or not, then there might not be a town left to protect." He explained, thinking about the time the ghost king almost took over the city. His eyes started to glow green in anger, letting out some of his Phantom persona. Jack and Maddie's eyes widened, not use to hearing their normally clumsy, small son, Danny Fenton talk like that.

Noticing their expressions, Danny blushed as his eyes turned blue. He realized they weren't use to his emotions he reserved for his ghostly persona. He unconsciously shivered as he thought of when he split himself in two different personalities of himself. He sighed as his thoughts drifted to being mind controlled by Freakshow, "I guess now is a good time to tell you guys what actually happened with the mayor and the bank robbery."

OoOoO Later that day OoOoO

"So how'd that talk with your parents go, Danny?" Sam asked as she walked hand in hand with him to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Tucker.

Danny smiled at her, "Surprisingly, it went well! They said they'd help out with ghosts too." He informed with a roll of his eyes.

"That sounds hazardous." She replied with a laugh.

"Hey, at least their not ripping me apart, molecule by molecule! And besides. I'll only get them to go after the box ghost or something like that. It takes them an at least hour to catch him, so they'll feel like their helping. I just don't want them fighting all the other ghosts." He stated with a frown as he rubbed his shoulder that just felt badly bruised now, "They injure me, even on my good days. I'd hate to see what would happen if they tried to go against them." He explained with a wince as he pictured his parents coming home all bloody and battered.

Sam pursed her lips and squeezed his hand in reassurance as she saw the look on his face, "Well make sure that never happens Danny, I promise." She informed him, turning him toward her with a smile. He smiled back and they leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds!" Tucker called out as he ran up to them, interrupting them before they had time to do anything. Their faces were red as they turned towards him, "I was wondering why it was taking you so long." He teased with a smile. He then gasped in pain as he was punched in the stomach and collapsed to the ground, "Ok...I'll admit I deserved that...but I really have...something important to tell you guys." He informed, out of breath as he stood back up and dusted his clothes off.

"Well it had better be important or when I'm done with you-" Sam started but was cut off as Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. She blushed as she turned to him and then looked back over to Tucker with a small glare.

He laughed nervously, "Anyway... I watched the news this morning and Saw your fight with Technous last night, by the way how's your shoulder?" He asked worriedly, catching Sam's shocked expression as she turned back to Danny.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt your shoulder?!" Sam asked worriedly.

"It wasn't that important! And it better now, see? I just dislocated it!" He informed her quickly as he moved it in a small circle and lifted his arm up. Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to Tucker. Danny knew he'd be having another long talk later and sighed in frustration.

"Ok...so after the fight they showed your revelation video again, which is the most popular thing in the U.S and is slowly spreading around the world-"

"Ok! I get it! Back to what you were saying." Danny exclaimed with a frown.

"Alright. The Guys in White were sent here to patrol here to take you in for questioning or not really take you in, but-"

"WHAT?!" Danny and Sam exclaimed at the same time. Tucker winced at how loud they were being.

"It's nothing bad! They just want to make sure your the good guy. You know...monitor you for a day or so to make sure your doing your job and then question you on the news or something. This could be our chance to get rid of them!" Tucker informed. Danny thought about what he was saying and sighed.

"Your not really going trust them are you? You've been running from them for months because they were trying to kill you and now you gonna go on like their not even there?!" Sam asked in shock.

"I really don't want them Sam, but if it means getting them off my back permanently then it's worth it."

Sam sighed and rubbed her head in exhaustion, "Alright, but promise me you'll only turn into Phantom when you need to, so nothing bad happens."

Danny smiled, "Promise." He leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by his ghost sense, "Ugh! Can't I just have like a minute of privacy?!"

"Awe! I knew you would end up with the goth girl!" Came a teasing voice from above.

"Kitty? What do you want?!" Danny asked as he transformed into Phantom and floated up to her.

"Oh right...actually I-we need your help." She informed with a sad look in her eyes.

Danny's green eyes widened in surprise. The last time any of the ghosts needed any help was when the ghost king took over. How did the ghost king keep popping up in his mind?, "Why? What's going on?" He asked worriedly, ignoring the few flashes from under him and the news crew that pulled up down the street.

"Some of the ghosts in the zone have been disappearing...one of those ghosts being Johnny. I've looked everywhere! At first I thought he was out here, flirting with those other girls again," she started angrily, "but I couldn't find him and I've heard rumors going around the zone that some of the other ghosts have gone missing too!" She explained desperately.

Danny frowned in thought, that definitely wasn't normal, "Alright. I'll help. Meet me by my parents portal in the morning. I think I know someone who can help." He informed, but then frowned and looked back over to her, "I won't throw you back into the ghost zone tonight if you promise not to do any damage in the human world, and that includes scaring people, and if you do then I'll lock you in the thermos, with a very annoying harmless ghost who happens to like boxes." He informed with a smirk.

Her eyes widened in horror and she nodded quickly, "Alright! See you in the morning then." She replied before flying off. Danny floated to the ground after she left with a smirk as he landed on the ground and turned back into Fenton.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and where was Johnny?" Tucker asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you guys when we get to my house. I need to tell Jazz and my parents too. Something's going on in the ghost zone." He informed as he took off in the direction that he came from earlier. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other worriedly and hurried after him. Man this has been one rough week, and it's not even over yet.

Sorry it didn't really have any action in it but I'll have more of that next chapter! See you then! Let me know if I missed something that needs to be corrected and I'll fix it. Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites this story!

-ArcticFox


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm not dead! :P Thanks for all the comments, favs and follows. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner...I typed most of this out over the break from school but I've already got started on the next chapter so maybe I can get it out quicker! Thanks to everyone for giving this story a chance! I'm really trying my best and I'm glad most of you like it. Hope you like the next chappie! :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom!

OoOoO

"No." Maddie informed with a frown. Jack nodded in agreement from her side.

"Awe come on guys! I've been in the ghost zone plenty of times by myself! There's nothing to worry about!" Danny complained. He had just got home from his walk to the Nasty burger, where they never got a chance to go, and explained the situation to his parents. Sam and Tucker stood behind him and glanced at each other before looking back to the Fentons, feeling awkward not knowing how to help.

"Daniel Fenton! Don't you argue with me! You just told us that the reason your going into the ghost zone was because of all of those ghosts disappearing! What if you disappear too?" Maddie expressed worriedly. Jazz, who had just come downstairs watched the argument in surprise.

"Yeah son! You might be a ghost but your human too...and I forgot where I was going with that so...what your mother said!" Jack called out. Danny put a hand to his head and shook his head in response. Sometime his dad could be a little...brainless.

"Don't worry Mrs. F! Sam and I will have his back. If anything goes wrong we can easily call for back up." Tucker tried to reassure. Sam nodded in agreement from his side, trying to convince her that it was going to be alright. Jazz smiled, knowing how much Tucker and Sam would do to help her younger brother and he'd do the same for them.

"We've even got a map! That's better than going in blind right?" Danny asked as he tried to convince his parents to let him go into the ghost zone in the morning. 'It was something that couldn't be put off. If mom said no, I would most likely go in anyway...' He thought to himself.

"Oh c'mon Mads! Danny is a super hero! Surely he can take care of himself...right?" He asked her with a smile, winking at Danny as she turned towers him again. He smiled back at his dad with a nod.

"It'll be ok mom. I know Danny still seems like a kid but the truth is, he's had to grow up faster due to the responsibilities he's had to take on. I'd trust him." Jazz added in, "He always pulls through some how." Danny looked over at her and smiled great fully and mouthed a thank you. She smiled back at him as they redirected their attention to Maddie.

She sighed, finally giving in, "Alright,but only if you contact us if you run into any trouble." She said sternly, "And give us a copy of the map." She added.

Danny smirked in response,"Deal! I'm supposed to meet Kitty in the morning. Is it ok if Sam and Tucker stay the night?" He asked nervously. "I need them here so we have time to get everything ready." He explained with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Of course! On one condition." Maddie informed.

"And that would be...?" Danny asked.

"Girls with girls and boys with boys. I've heard about you and Sam and I don't want any funny business." She explained with a smile. Both teens turned as red as a tomato and Tucker collapsed to the floor in laughter. Jazz snickered as well, having been the one who told her mom after she found out from Tucker.

"Bu- I- well- you see- I- MOM!" Danny spluttered out in embarrassment, finding the floor real interesting. Sam kicked Tucker in the stomach and did anything to keep her eyes off of Danny.

Maddie laughed in amusement and Jack looked confused, "Danny has a girlfriend?" He asked, "That's my boy!" He shouted out, clapping Danny on the back and making him fall to the floor.

"Oh I was just kidding. I know you wouldn't do anything Danny." Maddie informed him as he stood back up, cracking his back, "Now who's ready for dinner?"

"Oh! Me! Is it fudge?" Jack asked excitedly as Maddie walked over to the stove to remove something from the oven. As soon as she opened the door Danny's ghost sense went off and Sam and Tucker looked over at him worriedly.

"Uh...mom? What button did you press when you cooked it?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone as she sat it on the table and it started glowing green.

"Oh Danny! Don't be ridiculous! It's just meatloaf..." She explained with a smile, but frowned as it started to shake and float into the air, "Or not..." Suddenly there was a bright flash and everyone covered their eyes. When the flash was over everyone looked back over to where the meatloaf was and gaped at the eyes and mouth that had suddenly popped up.

"Beware for I am the ghost of meats!" It howled.

Danny shifted into his Phantom persona and floated a few inches off of the floor to meet its eyes, "Uh...hate to break it to Ya pal, but that obsession is already taken." He informed with a frown. He then motioned over to Sam and Tucker to get a thermos. They nodded and left the kitchen to look for the extra one they had stashed in Danny's room.

"Ugh. Is it now? Well...uh...I guess I shall be known as the ghost of dinner! BEWARE!"

Danny sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Alright Mr. Dinner ghost? The ghost of dinner? Whatever! You sound like something from the Christmas Carol mixed with the box ghost or something." He muttered to himself. He didn't have to worry much longer, due to the fact that Tucker sucked him up in the thermos.

"Well that was weird." Jazz said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yeah. Tucker, your on name duty. I have no idea what to even call that thing, and I'm not calling it the ghost of dinner." Danny said with a roll of his eyes as he transformed back into Fenton and fell to the ground.

"Yeah, and no offense Mrs. F, but I think you need to buy a new stove." Sam commented.

"Or we can make an even better one!" Jack exclaimed, "To the lab!" He called out before he ran out of the room and into the lab.

"Maddie sighed. I guess you kids can go out tonight." She told them as she handed Danny some money, "If you need me, I'll be in the lab keeping Jack from blowing the house up." As if on cue, there was an explosion heard in the basement.

"Danny! Clean that up!" Jack yelled up the stairs.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah."

OoOoO The Nasty Burger OoOoO

Danny walked over to a table with Sam, Tucker ,and Jazz with his tray of food and took a seat next to Sam. Tucker grabbed a handful of fries and shoved him in his mouth. Sam took a small bite of her salad and then smiled at him as he got his food out of the bag it was put in. Jazz looked at her food and then wrinkled her nose and took a small bite of a fry.

"So." Tucker started as he swallowed the bite of burger he had recently picked up, "What's the plan, Danny?" He asked as he shoved some more fries in him mouth and took a drink of his soda. Sam rolled her eyes at him before taking a sip of her water while Jazz looked over at him with a weird look on her face as she watched him eat.

"Well...first I was going to stop by the Far Frozen and see if Frostbite knows anything about the ghosts disappearing." Danny replied.

"What if Frostbite disappeared too?" Jazz asked after she pushed her tray of food away, deciding she wasn't really hungry.

"Then we'll go to Dora's...or maybe Clockworks if we have too. Heck, I'll even join up with a group of my worst enemies if I have too." Danny replied with a groan as he thought about working with someone like Walker.

Tucker looked over at Jazz after he stuffed the last bite of his food into his mouth, "Hey. Are you gonna eat that?" He asked. Jazz rolled her eyes and pushed her tray towards him.

"What if Kitty wasn't telling the truth?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked as he looked over at her.

"What if Kitty lied to you and this is just a trap to get you to go into the ghost zone?" She explained.

"I don't know...I think she was telling the truth. She wouldn't just waste an opportunity to fight me. If she was planning something she would have done it by now." Danny informed her with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah I agree with Danny." Jazz informed, "I don't know much about the ghosts and how often they attack, but the only two ghosts that have attacked in the past couple days were Vlad and that technology ghost." She informed. She left out the one her mother had un intentionally made while attempting to make dinner.

"Technous." Tucker told her.

Jazz nodded in response, "Don't they usually attack more than that?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised I haven't seen the box ghost in the past couple days." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Are you kidding? I'm having a great time without hearing 'BEWARE!' every hour of the day." Sam informed as she took another sip of her water.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and a heavyset blue ghost phased through the wall, "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Was heard and the people around them started rush out of the restaurant in fear. A few of them lingered behind to see if the rumors they heard about Danny Fenton being Phantom was true.

"And I spoke too soon." Sam sighed.

"Tucker. Thermos." Danny held out a hand to take the thermos as he glanced over to the ghost with an annoyed expression.

An annoying 5 seconds and a beam of light later the box ghost was inside the thermos and the four teens stood up to dump their trash and head back to Fentonworks.

Danny and Sam walked hand in hand behind Tucker and Jazz as they headed home. Danny looked down at Sam with a smile and pulled her into an alley before she could respond.

"Yeah! After that Danny and I-" Tucker started telling Jazz as he looked back to his friends, only to find them missing, "Danny? Sam?" He asked in surprise. Suddenly they saw Danny Phantom fly overhead with Sam in his arms.

"Love birds!" Tucker shouted up to them. They smiled down at him as they flew towards the park.

Tucker then glanced back in Jazzes direction with a smile, "So uh..."

"Don't even think about it." Jazz groaned before leaving him behind.

"Awe come on! Jazz! Wait up!" Tucker called out as he ran after her, "I was just kidding!"

OoOoO The Park OoOoO

Danny landed softly in a secluded part of the park. Holding Sam in a bridal style he sat down on the ground, putting her in his lap. She starred into his eyes lovingly as he leaned in for a kiss. Nothing could interrupt their perfect moment.

They finally pulled apart when they ran out of breath and they looked into each others eyes once again.

"I love you Sam. I just don't know why I didn't realize it sooner." He told her with a smile.

She smiled back at him as she sat up and hugged him, "I love you too." She replied before leaning back and kissing him once again on the lips. After a couple seconds they pulled apart and Danny stood up, leaving her on the ground where she had moved beside him.

"We should probably head back before Tucker gets any ideas." Danny informed her as he looked up at the sky and then back down to her. He held out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah. I guess your right." She agreed sadly.

"Hey, don't worry! Tucker's gonna be out of town next weekend remember. I have something special planned for then. You wanna come?" He asked.

Sam smiled at him great fully, "That sounds great!" She replied.

"So it's a date?" Danny asked with a smile.

"It's a Date." She agreed as she took his arm and he took off into the sky again, happier than ever.

OoOoO

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review! Also if anyone knows a good Beta reader let me know! I'm looking for someone new:) Until then let me know if you see a mistake in this chapter. I'll be revising all of the chapters I have so far tomorrow. Thanks again guys!

-ArcticFox


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm putting the next chapter out early due to the fact that last chapter was mostly a filler chapter, and because of all of the positive reviews! Oh and another reason I decided to go ahead and post it was because I took forever to post the last chapter...hehe, but Thaks to you guys who stuck with me! I'm glad you like this so far:) I hope you like where this story is going! BTW it's kinda short but I hope I made it interesting enough for you guys:P

Disclaimer- I don't own DP!

OoOoO

"Danny. C'mon, it's time to get up! Danny...Danny!" Sam called out as she tried to shake the half ghost awake.

"Huh? Where's tha ghost?" Danny finally responded a few minutes later as he shot up and looked around the room, "Oh, sorry Sam." He replied sheepishly when he saw her. He scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't get much sleep last night." He explained.

"How did you not get sleep? Aren't the ghosts like missing or something? It's not like you had much of anyone to fight." Tucker commented as he played a game on his PDA.

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend with a smile, "Yeah they are missing, but that's not why I couldn't sleep Tuck." He explained as he got out of bed and stretched his arms.

Tucker smiled as he saw Sam and Danny smile at each other, "Oh I get it." He started with a devious smile on his face as he put his PDA in his pocket, "You couldn't sleep cause you were thinking of Sam all night." He stated.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise of what his friend said and he started blushing, as did Sam, only she kicked Ticker in the shin with her boot in response, "So not funny Tucker!" She shouted at him.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain, "I was just kidding!" He exclaimed.

"That's not what didn't keep me from sleeping Tucker." He sighed as he glared lightly at his friend on the floor as he held his shin.

"Well can you tell us what it really was then, cause we kinda need to start getting ready." Sam informed.

"Right." Danny said with a smile, "I was just thinking about what would make the ghosts disappearing. There has to be something or someone behind it. It's not like a ghost could just vanish into thin air." He explained as he thought about what he said, "Unless they teleport or turn invisible." He said afterward with a smile.

"Well we're about to figure out. Go get dressed. Tucker and I will go pack some weapons and an extra thermos." Sam told him as Tucker nodded in agreement. He grabbed their usual weapons bag and headed to the lab. Sam kissed Danny's cheek and then followed Tucker downstairs.

Danny groaned, "I don't know why I need to get dressed if I'm going to be in ghost mode anyway." He grumbled.

"Because you wanna look good for Sam." Jazz called from his doorway.

"Jazz! I wasn't even talking to you! Now shoo. I'm trying to get dressed." He informed her as he threw a pillow in her direction.

"Gah!" She yelled out as she was hit in the face. She closed the door and frowned at the door, "I am so getting payback later!" She yelled before marching back to her room.

"Yeah, suuure." Danny mumbled back with a smile.

OoOoO The Lab-15 minutes later OoOoO

"Do we have everything?" Danny asked as he phased into the lab from the ceiling in Phantom form.

"Yep. We even have the Fenton Phones." Tucker said proudly as he held the little green Bluetooth like devices up.

"Alright but let's agree to no music." Danny dead panned with an annoyed expression.

"Awe come on!" Tucker cried out making his friends laugh in amusement.

"Danny! One last thing before you kids leave!" Maddie cried out as she and Jack came down the stairs and rushed over to them.

"Well we can't leave till Kitty gets here anyway." Sam explained. As she watched the two come over towards them.

"Yes! That means we'll have time to show you our upgrades to the Specter Speeder!" Jack said excitedly as he suddenly rushed over to the Speeder. Maddie smiled in excitement before following him over.

"As long as it doesn't shoot me..." Danny mumbled as he flew down closer to the floor to hover next to Sam, who had followed Maddie over with Tucker.

Jack smiled at his son as he heard his comment, "Don't worry Danny! We programmed it to recognize your ecto signature so it won't shoot you. It only shoots the ghosts it doesn't recognize when you push this green button." He explained. He pointed to a big green button with the outline of a ghost on it close to the controls of the Speeder.

"That's great dad, but we're going to be with another ghost so we won't really be able to use it..." Danny explained. Said ghost floated through the ceiling at that moment. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked annoyed already that she had asked for Dannys help. Danny frowned at her expression before turning back to his parents who looked like they were about to attack her.

"GHOST!" Jack finally cried out as his mind processed that there was a ghost in front of him that wasn't his son.

"No dad wait! Listen!" Danny called out before his dad got the chance to shoot at her, "Mom, dad...this is Kitty. Kitty these are my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. She may be one of my enemies but I've agreed to help her today. Remember?"

"Oh...yeah." Jack said with a smile as he lowered his gun, "Sorry son." He said sheepishly. Danny smiled back at him with a roll of his eyes.

"So it's true!"

"Huh?" Danny asked in confusion as he looked over at the ghost.

"Your secret has been revealed haven't it?" Kitty asked.

"I-...I don't wanna talk about it." Danny growled as his eyes glowed brighter with his anger.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. He looked over at her and smiled a little but then turned back to his parents, "Can we just get this over with?" He asked with a sigh.

Maddie nodded nervously as she looked at the looked at the other ghost, ready to make a move if she tried anything, "Sure Danny, just don't push the purple button. We haven't quite worked the kinks out of it yet." She explained as she looked over at the button in thought that was below the green one.

"Don't touch purple button...got it." Danny said to himself, making a mental note.

"What's it supposed to do?" Tucker asked as he glanced over inside the Specter Speeder.

"Well it's supposed to electrocute ghosts around it but it electrocutes everyone inside instead... Just don't push it." Maddie informed them.

"Alright. Got it. Let's go." Danny said as he flew over towards the portal.

"Oh wait! One more thing for Sam and Tucker." Maddie called out. Danny groaned in response as she rushed over to a table to get two belts, "These are the new Specter Deflectors. We programmed those to also recognize Danny's ecto signature so they won't hurt him." She explained. She handed a black one to Sam and a Red one to Tucker to match his hat.

Tucker looked over to Danny, "Oh! I call testing it out first!" He called out as he ran over to his friend after it clicked into place. Danny rolled his eyes as he was poked in the arm and nothing happened, "Man! It didn't work!" He muttered.

"What did you expect? It's not supposed to zap me!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance.

"I was hoping they messed something up." Tucker said dejectedly.

Maddie frowned at the teen before sighing, "Alright I admit, not everything we make works, but we know what we're doing. We are professionals after all." She said with a smile.

Jack nodded a few times with enthusiasm from her side, "You said it Mads!"

Sam looked at herself in a mirror that was close to the Speeder in the lab with a smile. This was now her favorite of the Fentons inventions, "Looks fine to me. Thanks Mr. And Mrs. F" She said as she looked over at them with a smile. They smiled back at her great fully.

Kitty floated next to Danny in front of the portal, " I think we should be going soon." She said with an annoyed look.

"Oh...uh right. Alright guys! Let's go. Mom, Dad, we'll call you if we run into something we can't handle." Danny told his parents as Kitty flew into the portal impatiently. Sam and Tucker ran to the Speeder and buckled up, Sam in the drivers seat. She started it up and flew into the Ghost Zone behind Kitty. Danny smiled at his parents one last time before he followed everyone in.

He stopped next to Kitty after he flew in, "Alright. Take us to where you last saw Johnny and we'll start from there." Kitty nodded in response before she took off! Leaving them to catch up. Danny frowned and motioned for Sam to follow as he tried to catch up with Kitty. After a while he took in his surroundings as they went and noticed that they were getting close to Pariahs keep, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Danny...I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about this." Sam informed him through the Fenton Phones.

"Yeah dude...I don't think this is such a good idea..." Tucker added as he looked around at the unfamiliar area.

"Oh come on guys. You know I'm not leaving the Ghost Zone till I figure this out. I can't just abandon my mission." Danny informed them as he looked back to them with a smile.

"Alright...just keep in touch Danny. What if she's not telling the truth about the ghosts disappearing? I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Sam explained with a small blush.

Danny smiled though she couldn't see it, "It'll be alright Sam. I know what I'm doing." Danny informed her in a light voice. She smiled back up at him though he couldn't see her either.

"Alright." She sighed, "Love you..."

"Love you too..." Danny replied.

"Alright! Enough with all the lovey stuff. I know you guys are dating but can't you wait till I'm gone to do that?" Tucker asked with a frown. Danny and Sam laughed in response.

After about fifteen minutes of flying in silence, Danny studied his surroundings again,"Kitty? Where are we going?" He asked in worry. She looked straight ahead and didn't reply. He growled in annoyance and flew faster to catch up with her but she sped up as well, "Kitty! What are you doing?" He yelled in annoyance as he flew after her.

He then looked back to make sure Sam and Tucker were keeping up, but stopped finding that they weren't there anymore. He looked around for a minute to see if he had just left them behind but he still didn't see them. He then clicked a button on his Fenton Phone and tried to talk to them,"Sam? Tucker? Are you there? Can you hear me?" When he got no response he started flying at top speed in the direction he came from trying to locate them.

He didn't get very far before he was suddenly electrocuted and everything started to go black and he knew nothing more.

OoOoO

"You won't be finding your friends any time soon, Danny." An older ghost said with an evil smile showing of his fangs as he watched the halfa turn back into his human half, "I'd be surprised if you ever saw them again." He finished with an evil laugh.

OoOoO

Alright that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading guys. Please comment, follow and fav if you liked this chapter! By the way I'm almost done with a revised version of some of my previous chapters! It's nothing major...I'm just fixing the mistakes I missed here and there, but thanks to my peeps who point them out. It helps a lot:) I'll try to update again shortly but if I don't get the chance too soon then I hope you guys have a great New Years!

- ArcticFox


End file.
